


Poem for Benedict

by ukaunz



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, not fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukaunz/pseuds/ukaunz
Summary: I wrote a poem for Benedict's birthday.





	Poem for Benedict

Happy birthday to you!  
Man of a thousand looks  
Chameleon of character and voice  
Charismatic star.

You captured my attention  
As the iconic genius Holmes  
You transformed my view on life  
I was _Sherlocked_ and _Benadicted_.

You were truly unforgettable  
With your fantastical name  
Six syllables that rolled off my tongue  
And lingered in my mind.

I became unexpectedly enthralled  
By the sculpted angles of your face  
Your eyes held the allure of tropical waters  
Or galaxies colliding in space.

I'm endlessly fascinated  
By the perfection of your lips  
And the warmth and complexity  
Of your purest crinkly smiles.

I'm easily distracted by your voice  
The liquid chocolate sound  
The jaguar in the cello  
That purrs into my ears.

You're irresistibly appealing  
No matter how you wear your hair  
In tousled sensual Byronic curls  
Or slicked black satin locks.

You’re impeccable on the red carpet  
Like a golden Apollo in a well-cut suit  
But honestly you're just as attractive  
In your favourite jeans and shirt.

Have I mentioned your expressive hands?  
Those fingers lithe and strong  
That elegantly hold violin and bow  
Or conjure strange dimensions.

You are poetry in motion  
Majestic in flowing coat or cloak  
A mere mortal with a godlike demeanour  
So commanding and dignified.

Then suddenly you’ll pull a goofy face  
And dissolve into helpless giggles  
Or break into a joyful dance  
And prove you're still a dork!

You inspire such devotion  
You bring light to many lives  
With your Joie de Vivre, your humbleness  
And dedication to your art.

I hope you enjoy your birthday  
With your beloved family and friends  
And feel all the love and gratitude  
That your fans send you today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur-of-the-moment thing.  
> I haven't written poetry since school!  
> Please let me know if there are any typos, thanks :-)  
> Also, if anyone has any other suggestions for tags, let me know.


End file.
